You What!
by SCPC.Ash
Summary: Eric is being high-handed again and Sookie is the unwitting recipient!
1. Chapter 1

_Eric is being high-handed again and Sookie is the unwitting recipient!_

**Eric Pov**

It has been a great 3 years with Sookie. We have been married for two years and yet we still can't help ourselves with each other.

We met on the set of our highly successful TV show, Love and Blood.

The moment we set eyes on each other, we knew that we are meant to be together.

The management can't really complain that we are ruining the show's supposed impact to the audience. Instead, we boosted the popularity with our romance off and on cam.

But enough of that.

Let me tell you a bit about myself.

Growing up, I only have one sibling. Pam. She is sarcasm personified but we are close. But it gets lonely to have only one sibling. I want many children. Emphasis on the MANY. And I want them soon.

Which gets me to the matter at hand.

Literally in my hands.

Sookie's birth- control pills.

I flipped open the lid and proceeded to flush content in the toilet and proceeded to replace the contents with similar looking Vitamin C pills.

"Eric?", Sookie called, "Lover we have to go soon."

"I'll be down in 5 minutes, Lover. Wait for me in the car." I replied.

Putting the bottle back to its place, I quickly dressed and followed her to our car for the reading of or scripts. I can't help but pale a little when I imagine her finding out. because Angry Sookie means Unhappy Sookie which equals to Blue-Balled Eric and sleeping in the guest room for a week or two.

Noticing my sudden unhealthy pallor, "Upset stomach, Darling?" Do you need anything?"', she asks.

I look at her.

My wife, always caring. The perfect woman. The Perfect Mother.

"I'll be alright, Lover.."

She gives me a strange look. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you."

Looking at her beautiful eyes, " I love you too lover. All will be well."

I continued," Especially if you make good on that striptease dance you owe me tonight!"

She had a good laugh at that. and we lapsed into a comfortable reading her script. Me planning on screwing her seven ways to Sunday or until she can't walk or when she get's pregnant.

Whichever comes first.


	2. Chapter 2

You What?

Set 8 weeks after Eric's "Deed"

Sookie's POV

Two Lines.

Two pink lines.

Oh.

My.

God.

Pregnant

I am seriously gonna have a baby.

Well, shit.

Don't get me wrong. I want to have kids. I Love babies and I know for a fact that Eric loves them.

Hell, I know Eric and I have been going at it like rabbits in heat for two months now. But I am on the pill and I've never failed in taking it.

I looked at the bottle of pills in the counter. Maybe Eric bought the wrong ones? I knew they tasted funny.

Wait.

Somehow, this has Eric's name all over it.

I looked at the pills again.

Well, shit.

"ERIC!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie Pov

I am both overjoyed that I am pregnant and exasperated at Eric's high-handedness. I am still deciding whether I should kiss him or strangle him. Both prospects look great but at the moment, strangling him is definitely winning.

Seeing as that I am in obvious physical disadvantage(tiny,female and pregnant) against him, I cannot challenge him in a wrestling match and expect to win.

Still, that handsome bastard should think twice before messing with me again.

Yesterday, after screaming my lungs out with yelling his name, I told him I am pregnant.

He is over the moon with happiness but when I casually mentioned it as a miracle because I an in birth control pills, a sheepish and guilty expression went to his face, I knew he is definitely guilty.

I asked him why he looked guilty and the lying, conniving and scheming giant told me that he is guilty that I will be have to take some time off the show when he knows I love doing it.

I had to stifle my to laugh at his discomfort.

Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire.

Tomorrow morning will be trip to my friend, Amelia, a chemist. For all I know, Eric swapped my pills with a vitamin look-alike. Knowing him, probably Vitamin C.

Next to do is planning my revenge on Eric.

By the time I am through, he'll definitively singing the truth.

Game on, Eric.

**_Any Ideas? I need your opinions, friends!___****Which actors or actresses do you think will perfectly play these characters? Opinions? Ideas? I'd like to try making a banner of sorts but I really think I'd suck at it.(I think Alex Skarsgard is perfect for Eric, don't you think?)**


End file.
